<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【All嘉】Dye with you（abo） (4) by JacksonGAGA_GOT7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626730">【All嘉】Dye with you（abo） (4)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7'>JacksonGAGA_GOT7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:42:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【All嘉】Dye with you（abo） (4)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9.<br/>“在范哥… 我好熱…”林在范本來想先去洗澡的，但還是不太放心王嘉爾這樣滿頭都是汗，臉上都是潮紅的樣子，雖然說這樣一直看，小在范也就越精神就是了…</p><p>“還好嗎？”林在范伸手就要去摸王嘉爾的額頭，在碰到肌膚的那瞬間，空氣中直接爆發出了草莓信息素的味道。</p><p>“你… 你是O…？”林在范現在聞到O的味道，A的本能也就被激發了出來，順勢強制發情。</p><p>“在范哥，你可以摸摸我嗎…”王嘉爾幾乎是用哭腔在說的。</p><p>“嘉嘉，你這是在玩火…”林在范的眼神暗了下來，嗓音也變的低沉。</p><p>“哥哥，嘉嘉好熱…”</p><p>在忍下去就不是男人！散發了些薄荷信息素後，林在范壓了上去，左手捏著王嘉爾的臉頰，舌頭帶著侵略性的掃蕩嘴裡的每個角落，右手也沒閒著，本來想解開剩下的扣子，但可能是因為太急了，解了半天一個都沒解開，只好直接扯開，掉落的扣子一個個躺在地上。</p><p>“唔！”或許是因為冷，在衣服被扯開的瞬間王嘉爾縮了一下。</p><p>林在范舌頭也退出了王嘉爾可口的小嘴，進而往下低頭慢慢耕耘著胸前粉嫩的兩點。</p><p>“不… 不要咬… 啊嗯！”</p><p>“這咬一咬會不會出奶啊？”林在范抬起頭看著王嘉爾，看著因為自己的葷話而害羞的王嘉爾，忍不住戲謔性的笑著。</p><p>“嗯… 不會… 可不可以摸摸下面，好癢啊嗚嗚…”</p><p>“啊~ 要先生寶寶才會有奶汁對吧，那嘉嘉要給我生個寶寶嗎？”林在范邊說，手上的動作已經慢慢移到王嘉爾的褲子上了。</p><p>“我… 我不會生寶寶嗚嗚嗚…”王嘉爾已經快要哭出來了，藥效的作用越來越強，而對方卻一直遲遲不肯幫他解火，甚至還在說著葷話。</p><p>“乖，我們等等就可以試試看了。”林在范一口氣直接脫下王嘉爾的內外褲，已經勃起的性器瞬間彈了出來，頂端還留著些精液。</p><p>揭開了自己的褲子並脫下內褲後，林在范握著自己的肉棒往王嘉爾的嘴邊送。</p><p>“我這沒有潤滑劑，這樣嘉嘉第一次的話就會很痛喔，嘉嘉先舔一舔好不好？”</p><p>王嘉爾沒說話，握住林在范的肉棒後便直接含了進去，王嘉爾剛開始還不太習慣這個味道，甚至還有點想吐。王嘉爾能清楚的感受到自己嘴裡的性器正慢慢脹大著，或許是因為對方的肉棒太大了，王嘉爾才剛含住頂端就已經快要塞不進去了。</p><p>“哈… 嘉嘉真棒！”王嘉爾雖然很想吐出來，但看著林在范舒服的表情，自己便更加賣力的想試著整根含進去。</p><p>“好了嘉嘉，在含下去我就要射出來了… 吐出來吧。”誰知道王嘉爾一聽到林在范就要射出來了，反而更努力地舔弄著，就在喉頭頂到肉棒的那瞬間，林在范終於受不了了，在射的前一秒趕緊拿了出來，結果射在了王嘉爾的嘴邊還有上半身。</p><p>王嘉爾雙眼看著林在范，直接伸出舌頭舔了舔嘴邊的白色精液，害的林在范又更硬了。</p><p>林在范把王嘉爾的雙腿打開，用自己的雙腿卡住，流著淫水的粉嫩小穴不斷開合著，彷彿在歡迎自己的到來，看在王嘉爾還是第一次，還是不敢直接進去，只好先藉著手指做擴張。</p><p>指甲不斷地刮著緊緻的穴壁，害的王嘉爾一直動來動去，林在范只好拿起自己的皮帶把王嘉爾的手綁在床頭再接續擴張的動作。</p><p>“啊嗯！好奇怪的感覺…”一陣酥麻的電流從腳底流到頭皮。</p><p>“找到了…”林在范瞇著眼睛，笑著看眼前的王嘉爾。</p><p>林在范反覆的用手指壓著內壁的突起點，過沒多久，王嘉爾就這樣活生生的射了出來。</p><p>“嗚… 你欺負我…”王嘉爾用水汪汪的大眼看著林在范。</p><p>“乖，剛剛很舒服吧，我們嘉嘉剛剛被用手指操到射精了呢，真可愛。”</p><p>“嗚嗚… 不要手指了…”</p><p>“那不然呢？你不喜歡它嗎？可是你剛剛就因為它而射了呢…”</p><p>“嘉嘉… 想要在范哥的肉棒…”</p><p>“那你之後要生個寶寶給在范哥嗎？”林在范雖然也快要憋不住了，但還是很想逗逗眼前的小可愛。</p><p>“好… 嘉嘉以後生個寶寶給在范哥… 哥哥的肉棒快進來…”王嘉爾已經被藥效給弄到神智不清了，再加上這是他分化以來第一次發情，第一次發情的慾望總是最大的。</p><p>“乖，哥哥這就給你。”林在范拿出了手指，穴口的空虛感很快就被另一個大好幾倍的肉棒給取代了，林在范直接插了進去，每一次都狠狠地輾過穴壁中的敏感點，很快的，王嘉爾又射了。</p><p>“這裡吧？”</p><p>“那… 那裡是… 嗯啊！”王嘉爾還沒來的及拒絕，就被更大的快感及痛感給掩沒了。</p><p>林在范的肉棒早已整根沒入，最後的龜頭直接頂進最裡面的Omega生殖腔，不給Omaga任何拒絕的機會，Alpha直接就射進了O最軟弱的那裡面，一股溫熱的精液就這麼流躺在生殖腔裡，王嘉爾躺在床上微微的抽搐著。</p><p>空氣中有著一股草莓薄荷的味道，草莓的香甜完美的中和了薄荷刺激的味道，草莓真好吃… 林在范心想著。</p><p>林在范抱著王嘉爾躺了一會兒，最後終於軟下來了之後才不捨地離開的對方的後穴，抽出來時裡頭的精液爭先恐後地跑了出來，林在范抱著累到睡著的王嘉爾進了浴室清理乾淨。</p><p>“你終於是我的人了…”林在范開心的笑著。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>